Odkrivanje patogenih dejavnikov v aerosolih
Odkrivanje patogenih dejavnikov v aerosolih PATOGENI DEJAVNIKI V AEROSOLIH KOT BIOLOŠKO OROŽJE Patogeni dejavniki v aerosolih so potencialno biološko orožje, ko govorimo o bioterorizmu. Prav zaradi tega je razvoj metod za odkrivanje patogenih dejavnikov v aerosolih zelo hiter. To je seveda povezano z vse večjim strahom pred vsemi oblikami terorizma, ki vključujejo tudi bioterorizem kot terorizem novejše dobe. Med biološko orožje uvrščamo vse organizme in toksine, ki jih najdemo v naravi in bi jih lahko uporabili za ubijanje ali kakršnokoli drugačno onesposabljanje nasprotnika. Biološko orožje naj bi imelo naslednje karakteristike: slaba vidnost, velika moč oz. učinkovitost, dostopnost v velikih količinah, stabilnost in relativno lahek način distribucije. Danes vemo, da je biološko orožje lahko dostopno, možno ga je sintetizirati, poznamo pa tudi mehanizem njegovega delovanja. Zakrivanje, transport in razširjanje biološkega orožja med ljudi ni zelo zahtevno. Zato se zavedamo, da bi lahko z biološkim orožjem precej zlahka ubili sto tisoče ljudi, kar velja predvsem za urbana območja, kjer je gostota prebivalstva zelo velika. Odkrivanje biološkega orožja je zelo težavna naloga, še bolj pa je težavno preprečevanje njegovih učinkov. Biološko orožje je namreč brez vonja in okusa, je nevidno, njegova razširitev pa je lahko popolnoma prikrita 1. ODKRIVANJE BIOLOŠKEGA OROŽJA Detekcija biološkega orožja vključuje odkritje biološkega agenta v okolju, ali pa odkritje biološkega agenta v prizadetem človeku ali živali s pomočjo medicinske diagnostike. Prav zgodnje odkrivanje bioloških agentov v okolju omogoča hitro in pravočasno ukrepanje ter učinkovito profilakso. Zaenkrat še nobena metoda detekcije ni popolnoma zanesljiva pri odkrivanju dejavnikov biološkega orožja. ZDA obrambi pred biološkim orožjem posvečajo veliko pozornosti in razvijajo nove metode detekcije in ustrezno obrambo pred biološkim orožjem 1. METODE ODKRIVANJA PATOGENIH DEJAVNIKOV V AEROSOLIH Razumevanje normalnega stanja bioaerosolnega okolja je osnova za detekcijo nenavadnih koncentracij ali prisotnosti nenavadne populacije, ki bi lahko bila povezana s sproščanjem bioloških agentov. Pri detekciji je potrebno upoštevati, da je potrebno primerjati naravno bioaerosolno osnovo z bioogrožujočimi agenti. Detektirati je potrebno tudi koncentracije sicer naravne bioaerosolne populacije, ki lahko občasno močno presežejo zgornjo mejo naravne ravni. Čeprav razumemo variacije naravne bioaerosolne populacije, lahko te preplavijo nespecifične detektorje ali se odražajo kot nesprejemljiv nivo za povzročitev lažnega alarma. Največji problem obstoječe baze podatkov bioaerosolnih koncentracij je, da so ti podatki obdelani kot časovno povprečje, zal pa ne razpolagamo z natančnimi (maksimalnimi) koncentracijami. Obstajajo različni tipi organizmov in njihovih produktov, ki jih vključujemo pod pojem bioaerosol. Okoljski aerosol vsebuje partikle različnih velikosti. V tabeli so kot primer opisani nekateri biološki partikli, ki so prisotni v zraku znotraj stavb (indoor). Kljub temu da so nekateri podatki nepopolni, so želeli oceniti in predvidevati koncentracije večine tipov partiklov. Vprašaji v tabeli označujejo področja, kjer podatki niso na voljo. Vsi organizmi vsebujejo nekatere karakteristike, s katerimi si lahko pomagamo pri detekciji. Vsebujejo namreč organski ogljik, aminokisline, DNA in/ali RNA in druge indikativne sestavine biološkega izvora. Partiki, ki nas zanimajo, so lahko v zraku prisotni kot posamezni organizmi, skupine le-teh ali kot organizmi, ki so zlepljeni med seboj s sluzastim sekretom ali drugim materialom (npr. virulentni delci). Partikli so lahko posamezne spore ali skupki teh, fragmenti organizmov ali organski ali anorganski nosilci raznih organizmov. Velikost partiklov sega od manj kot 0,1 µm do več kot 100 µm in lahko variira z relativno vlažnostjo. Spore v zraku so načeloma manjše kot ujete v tekoč medij, ki ga uporabljamo pri mikroskopiranju. Partikli, ki direktno izvirajo iz živih organizmov, lahko delijo nekatere karakteristike tudi z drugimi partikli, kot npr. partikli lateksa in partikli, ki nastanejo pri sežiganju biološkega materiala (npr. tobak), saj lahko ti vsebujejo tudi razne alergene. Enkratno vzorčenje ali analiza vsekakor ne more natančno izmeriti koncentracije vseh bioloških partiklov. Ponovno odkritje tipov in koncentracije partiklov temelji tako na selektivnosti velikosti kolektorja vzorcev kot tudi na specifičnosti in analitičnosti metode. Čeprav je lahko vzorčenje načrtovano kot zbiranje partiklov zelo različnih velikosti, se trenutno uporablja vzorčenje, ki je selektivno glede na velikost in tako daje napačno sliko razporeditve v aerosolu. Večina bioaerosolnih vzorčenj je vzorčeno z impaktorji, impingerji ali filtri, odvisno od tipa tarčnega partikla in preference preiskovalca. Vsaka od kolektorskih pripomočkov ima vrednost d50 – t.j. aerodinamični premer, ki je vzorčen s 50-odstotno učinkovitostjo. Dobri kolektorji imajo strmo premer-učinkovitost krivuljo, kar pomeni, da je 100 % učinkovitost le nekoliko nad vrednostjo d50. Ker imajo bioaerosoli velik razpon v velikosti (med 1 in 100 µm) je d50 in potek krivulje zelo pomemben faktor. Pripomočki za zbiranje aerosolov: Andersenov kaskadni impaktor: je najpogosteje uporabljen pripomoček za zbiranje aerosolnih delcev, ki jih je mogoče kultivirati, tako v notranjih prostorih kot zunaj zaprtih prostorov. Je učinkovit za zbiranje partikov velikosti 0,1 μm, kot tudi tistih partikov, ki so večji kot 10 μm, vendar je pri teh potrebno upoštevati, da je učinkovitost pogojena s hitrostjo vtoka zraka, ki je običajno blizu hitrosti sesanja. Nekateri preiskovalci pa uporabljajo tudi druge naprave za zbiranje vzorcev, ki imajo običajno nižjo učinkovitost. Takšen je npr. centrifugalni vzorčnik z nizko učinkovitostjo zbiranja partiklov (manj kot 10 odstotkov) manjših kot 5 μm, vendar je ta vseeno bil uporabljen pri večih raziskavah. Tako podatki iz teh študij podcenjujejo realno koncentracijo kulturabilnih organizmov, pri čemer so podcenjeni predvsem partikli, ki so majših velikosti. Rotorod vzorčnik (impactor z rotirajočo roko, pri katerem je d50 okoli 20 μm) se pogosto uporablja v ZDA za analiziranje cvetnega praha v okolju ter zbiranje glivnih spor. Je odličen pripomoček za zbiranje cvetnega prahu, vendar močno podcenjuje koncentracije večino (majših) glivnih spor. Burkardov lovilec spor je še eden izmed pogosto uporabljenih inštrumentov za merjenje koncentracije spor in cvetnega prahu. Je učinkovit za spore (d50 je 2,5 μm ali manj, odvisno od velikosti reže). V notranjih prostorih uporabljamo več različnih zadrgnitvenih lovilcev spor in filtracijskih metod. Različni razparajoči vzorčniki (Burkard, Air-O-Cell, Allergenco) imajo d50 vrednost v razponu 2,5 do 5 μm. Kljub temu so koncentracije spor podcenjene v nekaterih primerih. Filtracijske naprave zbirajo vse partikle, ki so večji kot je velikost por s prestezanjem, hkrati pa se zbirajo tudi zelo majhni partikli z difuzijo. Mnogi partikli niso dostopni za tradicionalne analizne metode. Celice, ki se naberejo na filtru, imajo težjo po izpiranjhttp://images.wikia.com/common/skins-200804.4/common/images/button_bold.png Krepko besedilou, medtem ko je mikroskopiranje težko zaradi velike površine in neenakomerne razporejenosti celic. Ruggedized Advanced Pathogen Identification Device Temelji na light-cycler PCR s fluorescentnim detekcijskim sistemom. Temelji na hibridizacijskih sondah označenih z različnim kromoforom. Ob vezavi na tarčno mesto se sondi približata in skupaj aktivirata fluorokrom.. Hibridizacijske sonde imajo prednost pred ostalimi v tem da je za označevanje potrebna samo ena vrsta fluorokroma. Sposoben je avtomatske analize do 40 vzorcev na kakršnokoli zaporedje DNA v 40 minutah. V enem teku se lahko testira za 10 različnih mikroorganizmov. Cobas Amplicor Je bil prvi sistem, ki je združil thermal cycler, avtomatsko pipeto, inkubator, spiralec in čitalec. Mikromreže Miniaturizacija biodetektorjev na en sam, integriran laboratorij na čipu sistem omogoča veliko prednosti. Spremljanje okolja, povečana natančnost, nižja poraba energije in materiala, lažje odstranjevanje, avtomatizacija,… Trenutno že nastajajo čipi z 10 µl komorami za pripravo vzorcev in separacjo. Edin problem predstavlja natančna mikromanipulacija s tekočinami. Sestavni deli sistema za detekcijo bioloških agensov Za detekcijo bioloških agensov je zaradi kompleksnosti sistema potreben kompleksen, sestavljen sistem. Na učinkovitost detekcije vpliva sam proces detekcije in poraba materiala na terenu. Sistem je ponavadi sestavljen iz 4 delov: sprožila, kolektorja, detektorja in identifikatorja. Sprožilo Je prva stopnja detekcije, ko se zazna kakršnakoli sprememba v ozadju senzorja. Povečanje koncentracije delcev sproži delovanje ostalih delov sistema. Sprožilo omogoča kontinuirano spremljanje zraka brez nepotrebne porabe materiala, s tem zmanjšuje logistične potrebe detektorja na minimumu. Za zmanjšanje lažnih pozitivnih kot lažnih negativnih signalov marsikateri sistemi uporabljajo sekundarne detektorje ( fluorescentno – omogočajo večjo selektivnost). Ta povezana sistema se imenujeta cueing ali vrstičenje. Najbolj efektivni sistemi za vrstičenje omogočajo detekcijo skoraj v realnem času in lahko razlikujejo med biološkimi aerosoli in drugimi zračnimi delci tako preprečujejo nepotrebno aktivacijo celotnega sistema. Na primer, vrstični senzor spremlja vsebnost zračnih delcev kakor vsak sprožili mehanizem. Ko se koncentracija delcev poveča vrstični senzor loči ( večinoma na podlagi flurescentnega detektorja) ali so delci biološkega izvora, če je rezultat pozitiven aktivira kolektor in zajame vzorec. Kolektor Način zajemanja vzorcev je ključen pri analizi bioloških vzorcev. Za uspešno analizo je potrebno zelo majhna količina vzorca, zato se mora uporabljati zelo učinkovit sitem za zajemanje. En tip kolektorja prečrpava velike količine zraka skozi komoro napolnjeno z vodo, v vodi se ulovijo in suspendirajo delci. Vzorec se koncentrira z delno evaporacijo vode. Po koncentriranju se vzorec prenese v analitski del detektorja. Detektor Po odvzetju vzorcev se mora determinirati ali so prisotni delci biološkega ali anorganskga izvora. Za dosego tega se vzorci prenese v generični del detektorja. Ta del lahko tudi na splošno definira vrsto delca (spora, bakterija, toxin/makromolekula, virus). V svoji najosnovnejši obliki detektor deluje kot prehod za nadaljnje analize. Če delec pokaže biološke lastnosti se ga prenese na nadaljnje analize. S tem postopkom se varčuje na materialu. Identifikator Je naprava, ki specifično določi vrsto agensa. Identifikatorji so na splošno omejeni s predhodno določenimi agensi in ne morajo odkriti agensov izven svojega nabora brez reprogramiranja in dodatka novih načinov detekcije. Identifikator je končni in ključni del detektorja v celoti, saj se na podlagi rezultatov odloča o načinih delovanja proti agensom. Biološki detekcijski sistemi so večinoma v raziskavah in le redki so v razvoju. Obstaja nekaj komercialnih izdelkov vendar imajo ti visoke cene in so sposobni detekcije le majhnega števila agensov. To se zelo razlikuje od opreme, ki je namenjena odkrivanju kemičnih agensov. Vzrok leži v tem, da so biološki sistemi zelo kompleksni, sistem mora biti zelo občutljiv (majhna količina potrebna za efektivno delovanje) in zelo specifičen (v ozadju prisotna zelo raznolika biološka sestava). Zaradi tega so biološki detektorji sestavljeni iz velikega števila podenot, ki opravljajo specifične naloge. Na sliki vidimo biološka detektorja, ki ju uporablja ameriška in britanska vojska. Point detection technologies Point detektorji so tisti senzorji, ki morajo biti direktno izpostavljeni biološkemu agentu. Tradicionalno so sestavljeni iz sprožila (nespecifični biološki detektor), kolektor, identifikator (specifičen način določanja). Sprožilni, vrstilni nespecifični biološki detektorji Funkcija je zgodnje opozarjanje na spremembo, ki se je dogodila v zraku. Sprožilo za svoje delovanje potrebuje začetno umerjanje na koncentracije delcev v zraku in nato spremlja povišanja koncentracij od umerjenega. Je neselektiven način detekcije in le opozori na spremembo koncentracij. Vrstilna naprava pa sprva določi ali je prišlo do povečanja koncentracij v zraku nato pa še določi ali so ti delci biološkega izvora (nespecifičen način določanja). Merjenje delcev Ena metoda za nespecifično detekcijo je merjenje števila delcev v določenem velikostnem razredu (od 0.5 µm do 30 µm). Obstaja variacija načinov merjenja vendar se na terenu najbolj uporablja aerodinamično merjenje delcev. Primeri tehnik merjenja Aerodinamic Particle Sizing (APS): zrak z delci se skozi šobo sesa v APS napravo, pri tem nastane kontroliran hiter tok zraka. Med meritvijo se hitrost zraka ne spremeni vendar pa se spremeni hitrost pospeševanja posameznih delcev (manjši pospešijo hitreje, večji počasneje), spremembe hitrosti posameznih delcev meri laserski žarek.'' High Volume Aerodynamic Particel Sizer (HVAPS):'' mimo laserskega detektorja pošlje pospešen zračni tok, zazna velikost, distribucijo in koncentracijo. Ne razloči pa med biološkimi in drugimi delci. Met-One: je kompakten, energijsko nezahteven števec aerosolnih delcev velikosti večjega ročnega kalkulatorja. Je komercialno dostopen in se večinoma uporablja za kontrolo čistih sob. Fluorescentne metode Za detekcijo se uporablja vzburjanje molekul s svetlobo (UV spekter) in merjenje njihovega fluoresciranja. Ker je emisijski spekter specifičen za posamezne molekule to izrabljamo pri nespecifični detekciji bioloških materialov. Obstajata dva načina merjenja fluorescence. Primarni – meri se biolumeniscenca naravno pojavljajočih se molekul (triptofan). Pri sekundarni biolumeniscenci pa se meri dodane fluorokrom. Sekundarna metoda zaradi dolgega merilnega časa doda na kompleksnosti sistema. Fluorescent Aerodynamic Particle Sizer (FLAPS): je pravzaprav APS, ki je bil modifiran z dodatkom novega laserja (plavi ali pa UV), ki delcem doda informacijo fluoresciranja poleg velikosti in številu. Verzija FLAPS-a je Ultra Violet Aerodynamic Particle Sizer (UVAPS) ki meri čas potovanja, velikost delca, sipanje svetlobe in UV fluorescenco za nespecifično detekcijo bioloških delcev v zraku. Biological Aerosol Warning System (BAWS) je učinkovito sprožilo saj vsebuje laserski sistem ki meri fluorescenco dveh biloških valovnih dolžin. Ne šteje aerosolov temveč samo diskriminira biološke agense od drugih. Kolektorji Ker lahko biološki agensi v majhnih koncentracijah povzročijo hude posledice je potrebna naprava, ki koncentrira delce. Kolektor odvzame vzorec zraka in ga koncentrira v tekočem mediju. Princip odvzemanja vzorcev biološkega izvora temelji na tem da se ne poškoduje živih organizmov, večina detekcijskih sistemov potrebuje tekoči vzorec in ta vzorec mora biti močno koncentriran da analiza poteče hitreje saj je čas za odgovor odločilen. Viable particle size samplers (impactors) Temeljijo na principu pospešenega zraka skozi šobo pred katero je na fiksni razdalji nameščena plošča. Težji delci ne morejo slediti zračnemu toku in se zadevajo ob ploščo. To je ponavadi petrijeva plošča, ki se nato inkubira. Virtual impactors Je podobne izdelave vendar uporablja drugačno impakcijsko površino. Plošča je nadomeščena s sondo in namesto da bi se večji delci zadevali ob ploščo ti vstopajo v sodo. Detektorji So naprave, ki zaznajo biološke agense in jih prenesejo v identifikatorje. Delujejo na principu biolumeniscence. Identifikatorji So najpomembnejši del detektorja in hkrati tudi njegov najbolj problematičen del. Zaradi velike raznolikosti bioloških agensov teh v celot ni mogoče zaznavat z eno samo napravo. Problematično pa je tudi ozadje merjen saj se v naravi nahaja nešteto mikroorganizmov, ki predstavljajo normalno sliko okolja. Problem se pojavi pri ločevanju med dobrimi in slabimi delci. PCR Trenutno na temu principu določanja temelji večina analitskih sistemov. Prednosti PCR metode so njena hitrost, občutljivost in ponovljivost ter zmanjšana verjetnost človeške napake. Trenutni napredki v PCR tehnologiji so zmanjšali čas do zaključitve reakcije z nekaj ur na nekaj minut. Na nukleinski kislini temelječ način zaznavanja ne potrebuje velikih koncentracij vzorcev in zazna že 20 kopij tarčne DNA na mL vzorca. To je vodilo do nastanka mikro manipulacije s tekočinami in razvitje mikromrež na silikonskih podlagah. Naslednja stopnja so bili mikročipi na katerih so se vsi postopki izolacije do pomnoževanja zgodili na prostoru ne večjem od 5 x 5 cm. Iz tega so se nadaljne razvile zamenljive kartuše, ki so olajšale detekcijo in zmanjšale aparature na velikost navadnega kovčka. Handheld Advance Nucelic Acid Analyzer (HANAA) Je instrument sposoben hitre detekcije in identifikacije bioloških agensov na terenu. Je visoko avtomatizirana naprava sposobna priprave vzorca, simultanega testiranja 4 različnih vzorcev na dve različni vrsti DNA. Za celoten postopek potrebuje okoli 30 minut. NAJPOGOSTEJE UPORABLJENI SISTEMI ZA DETEKCIJO BioFlash- inovativni triminutni biosenzor Lincoln laboratorijev za hitro dokazovanje šestih (virusa črnih koz in antraksa, toksina ricin in botulinum, še 2 bakteriji) patogenih dejavnikov, ki jih lahko pričakujemo ob morebitnem bioterorističnem zračnem napadu. Kako detektor deluje? Vsebuje žive celice imunskega sistema, ki so genetsko modificirane. Od vzorčenja zraka do rezultata potrebuje detektor le tri minute. Uporaben je na letališčih in ostalih zgradbah, kjer je velik pretok ljudi, pa tudi v laboratorijih ki izvajajo raziskave nevarnih patogenov. Pri detekciji bioterorističnih substanc je čas ključnega pomena. Bakterija, ki povzroča antraks, lahko povzroči infekcijo že v dveh minutah po izpostavitvi. Torej, prej ko se patogen detektira, prej se stavba evakuira in prej je možno obvladovanje situacije. Seveda obstajajo tudi identifikacijski sistemi, ki uporabljajo druge metode za detekcijo potencialnih patogenov, kot na primer PCR. PCR nam v primerjavi z BioFlash senzorjem poda veliko več informacij o virusih ali bakterijah, ampak je (pre)počasen. Raziskovalec iz MIT Lincoln laboratorija, kjer so razvijali tehnologijo BioFlash detektorja, je povedal: ˝Uporabili smo najhitrejši identifikacijski sistem, ki obstaja. V telesu imamo celice B, ki se vežejo na patogena in odgovorijo v sekundi.˝ Celice B so spravljene v žepkih na disku v velikosti CDja. Ventilatorji vsesavajo zrak v detektor in delci iz zraka se zadržijo v prostorčkih na disku. Disk se zavrti z visoko hitrostjo, da se celice B sprostijo iz žepkov in se transportirajo do zbranih delcev iz zraka. Če je prisoten katerikoli izmed šestih patogenih dejavnikov, ki jih celice lahko detektirajo, le te emitirajo modro svetlobo. Celice B lahko identificirajo bakterije in viruse zaradi protiteles na njihovi površini. Vezava protiteles na površini celic B s tarčo sproži kaskado kemičnih signalov v celici. Pride tudi do vnosa kalcijevih ionov. In prav to so uporabili pri tem biosenzorju. Z genetsko modifikacijo so dobili mišje B celice, ki proizvajajo na kalcij občutljiv encim (aekorin). Aktivacija s pritokom kalcija v celico je povzročila vezavo tega encima na neko komponento (koelenteracin). Ena od posledic te reakcije je modra svetloba. Take B celice na disku v hladilniku preživijo 6 tednov, na sobni temperaturi pa 1 teden. Uporaba živih celic v primerjavi s kemijskimi reagenti je boljša še zaradi enega razloga: se množijo in jih je cel čas dovolj. Poleg tega, da so tudi občutljive in hitro reagirajo na tarčo. Sistem lahko vodi vodi hkrati toliko testov, kolikor je prostorčkov na disku (16). Gre za precej zanesljivo metodo, ki zazna tudi zelo male koncentracije patogenega dejavnika v zraku (10 individualnih delcev na 30 litrov zraka). Diski so samo za enkratno uporabo. Biosenzor avtomatično nalaga nove diske po testiranju. Ni pa treba, da neprekinjeno preverja prisotnost patogenih delcev v zraku. Zato ga dobimo v kompletu z manj natančnim detektorjem , ki pa uporablja UV svetlobo in sproži delovanje prej opisanega celičnega sistema, če detektira potencialne biomolekule. Skratka lahko bi rekli, da gre za živ senzor. Ima 16 kompartmentov za detekcijo bioterorističnih dejavnikov v zraku, vse skupaj v velikosti enega CDja. Delčki iz zraka se ujamejo v kompartmente, kjer so izpostavljeni imunskum celicam B, ki so specifična za določene antigene. Če so te tarčni delci prisotni, celice emitirajo modro svetlobo. Svetloba na sliki je simulacija, saj emitirana svetloba v prostorčkih na disku ni tako izrazita, da bi jo zaznal navaden fotoaparat, ampak jo zaznavajo le svetlobne merilne naprave v biosenzorju. http://www.innovativebiosensors.com/IBI_MIT_TechReview_March08 Bio aktovka V ZDA se največ posvečajo razvoju sistemov za odkrivanje dejavnikov terorističnega napada, kot so patogeni organizmi in kemične snovi (antraks, plin sarin). Zelo velike stacionarne analitske sisteme zdaj dopolnjujejo s prenosnimi rešitvami velikosti aktovke, s katero bi lahko opravili enake naloge v primeru dislocirane ogroženosti. Na tak način bi se lahko kontroliralo celo letala in notranjosti zgradb. http://technology.newscientist.com/article/dn12682-invention-biobriefcase.html VIRI 1 Dire J. D. 2006. CBRNE – Biological Warfare Agents. 2 Mo Yang J., Bell J., Huang Y., Tirado M., Thomas D., H. Forster A., W. Haigis R., Swanson P., Wallace B., Martinsons B.,Krihak M. 2002. An integrated, stacked microlaboratory for biological agent detection with DNA and immunoassays.Nanogen